


don't want my love to go to waste, the one I want to hold (want you and your beautiful soul)

by lotuspetals



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan wanna spend some time with his boyfriend. is that too much to ask for?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Huang Ren Jun/Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	don't want my love to go to waste, the one I want to hold (want you and your beautiful soul)

**Author's Note:**

> implied! sexual suggestions at the end.

It was a quiet evening for Chan as he didn't have any plans on Saturday night.

He sighs, bored out of his mind. He was stuck in his house the whole time, not having anything to do.

His boyfriend wasn't here to keep him company, having to be away for a family event. Veering back on the couch lazily, he grabs his phone and went on Instagram.

Scrolling through his feed to see if anything interesting would pop up but nothing caught his attention yet. He's about to hurl his phone across the room then a text message from _Woojinnie_ arrives.

_are you still up channie? (๑•́ ω •̀๑)_

**8:49 p.m.**

_yea I am, what's up baby?_

**8:50 p.m.**

He managed to sit up and sends a quick reply.

_is it ok if I come over? ... pretty please ??? ;◇;_

**8:52 p.m.**

He can imagine Woojin doing the crying face right now. Too bad, he wasn't present, or else Chan would have pinned him down and kiss the living out of him for being so cute.

_꒰๑˃͈꒳˂͈๑꒱ﾉ*ﾞ̥ so, is that a yes? channie, are you ignoring me? //;_

**8:58 p.m.**

Nearly skipping around his boyfriend's question, he accidentally sends only an exclamation mark out of excitement. "Fuck!" about to send another text in apology, just for Woojin to send a happy emoji back.

_yay! I'll be over in fifteen mins!（´・｀ ）♡_

**9:02 p.m.**

Looking like a fool sitting there with the biggest grin on his face. However, he doesn't care in the slightest, propping his feet on the coffee table. Woojin was coming over and that's what was important.

It's **9:21 P.M.** and the sound of his doorbell makes him go open his front door. His smile instantly falls off when he sees it's not just Woojin standing there.

“Hi hyung, it's been a _while_ since I last saw you!” Chenle's high pitch scream greets him immediately.

He has to cover his ears from going deaf at how loud the younger was being. “... You too. I wasn't _expecting_ you to come along,” he acknowledges the apologetic look Woojin sends his way. “I couldn't leave him alone at home, oh Injun is here too,” gently pushing the said boy in front of him. “Don't be rude and say hi too.”

“Hello, Chan hyung,” politely Renjun bows to him and goes back to hiding behind the brunette.

Chan steps to the side to let them enter inside his house. Chenle runs past him while Woojin was following behind with Renjun latching onto his arm. “Lele, please don't run. We're not at home right now.”

“But look,” pointing to the big television displaying different colored fireworks on screen in the living room. “Ge, it's so pretty!” being in awe with what's playing as Woojin takes a seat along with Renjun on the other sofa.

“It is sweetie, but be careful now, don't want you to hurt yourself,” reprimanding the boy bouncing in place.

“Can't help it, I wish I was there~”

The brunette completely gives up when he realizes Chenle wasn't listening to him.

“He gets pretty distracted fast, doesn't he?” observes Chan, standing behind them and watching in amusement at Chenle gasping at the animation playing.

“Wouldn't you like to know?” he decides to check on a quiet Renjun next to him. “You doing ok, Ren?” the oldest of the two haven't spoken a word since they got here.

Renjun glance up and shrugs. “I'm fine ge,” stifling a yawn with his hand. “Just a little tired, that’s all..”

“Can't help it. I know you rather be back home, but can't leave you and Lele by yourselves.”

“Don't worry about it, ge,” shrugging he moves to where the youngest was and joins him. “ _Omg_ , don't you think it's amazing hyung?”

Chan chuckles at the tiny pout forming on Woojin's lips when Renjun left his side. He froze once Woojin directs it towards him. “Why are you laughing at me?” bottom pink lips pushing further out.

He gulps. The sight of his adorable boyfriend was to die for.

“Well? Are you going to say something, you big meanie?”

Being saved by numerous knocks and the doorbell ringing invariably, he makes his way to the front entrance again. “Who could it be at this time?” unlocking the door and slamming it close after seeing who was on the other end.

Regrettably, he has no luck in doing so.

“Aw, hyung don't be rude towards us~” the mysterious voice coos.

Chan lifts his hand in a threatening manner but the two strangers shove past him and allowing themselves inside his house. He uttered profanities under his breath, shutting the door and locking it. About to head back to the living room but he was tackled by Chenle on his way.

“Chan hyung!”

He barely caught his balance but barks, “What is it?” to the hyper boy in his arms.

“I'm hungry, Ji ge told me to tell you,” his eyes are widely innocent that Chan forgets his temper for a second.

He guides him to the kitchen, permitting the boy to blabber on as he rummages through the cabinets for any snacks he could find. It was too late to make something and he couldn't cook for his life.

“Lele? Channie? Where are you guys?”

“We're in here babe!” Chan throws a bag of honey butter chips at the boy who clumsily catches it, telling him to munch on that in the meantime and pulling the box of popcorn to pop in the microwave for 2 minutes.

The brunette comes into the kitchen to check if everything was ok.

Chenle offers him some chips but Woojin declines. “Thank you, sweetie, but what did I say about having snacks at night?” steering a fixed stare at the bag in his cousin's hands. The youthful boy pouts. “ _Mm_ , it's so good, I can't help it ge!” sticking another piece inside his mouth.

“All right, eat whatever you _like_ , just don't complain later if your stomach hurts,” letting Chenle leave the kitchen with the snack in his hands. “Got it, thank you again hyung for the food!”

Woojin clicks his tongue. “I knew it, I should've brought some ingredients with me to make him a meal,” a pair of strong arms encased around his waist from behind. Soon he relaxes after acknowledging it's just Chan and leaning against the blond's chest.

“You worry too much, baby,” the low whispers in his ears have him giggling. “It's me being caring, Channie,” turning his head and Chan's deep-set black arises are staring fondly right at him. “You don't _like_ it?”

“That's why I'm lucky to be dating an angel,” their foreheads are touching and lips about to meet —

“HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PASSWORD TO YOUR NETFLIX?!”

A grunt parts from Chan's mouth at the interruption. “Those dumb fucks, never _allowing_ me to have my alone time with my Woojinnie,” his complaints made Woojin burst into giggles.

“Yah!” sending a glare and the brunette locks his arms around Chan's neck. “Let them be love, we'll spend a few hours with them and our _fun_ can come later Channie~” drawing away after giving a small peck. Woojin grabs a lollipop out of the jar on the counter, separating the wrapper and only to suck on the candy enticingly afterward.

The Australian is left gaping at the seductive display.

“DUDE! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?? I NEED THE DAMN PASSWORD TO YOUR ACCOUNT!”

Chan quickly recovers from his trance and rushes over to dump the hot popcorn in a large bowl then rushing to the living room where everyone else was waiting for his arrival.

“ _Geez_ , took you long enough,” he encounters Hyunjin wildly gesturing to the login page of Netflix. One of his arms were around Renjun's shoulders as the redhead was snuggled warmly up to his chest, Chenle was pleasingly sitting between Jeongin's legs and Woojin waves, patting the empty spot next to him. He is the single one not being cuddled, so Chan sits down and his lover climbs into his lap, lollipop still in his mouth.

“Babe, are you comfort—”

The ps4 controller was thrown at him and he flips the middle finger towards Hyunjin's direction, knowing he was the one who did it.

Entering his login information, a smirk appears. “What film are you brats are up for watching tonight?”

“Don't try to cause a ruckus down here or _else_.”

Chan warns the group of teens as he and Woojin were heading in early. The brunette was feeling exhausted, so being the good boyfriend Chan is, he escorts him to his master bedroom upstairs to sleep in.

“Yeah, yeah go on gramps,” taunts Hyunjin, bidding them goodnight.

“Why I oughta—”

“Try not to be _loud_ when you're doing Woojin, we have sensitive hearing hyung,” pipes in Jeongin, wearing a mischievous grin. Chenle smacks him on the back of his head for the comment. “What was that for?” looking at his upset boyfriend for reasoning.

“You don't say that about my ge! Hyung's allowed to do _whatever_ he wants to Woojin.” the Australian chokes mid-air and Renjun facepalm at his brother's purity.

“Uh, _anyway_... you all enjoy yourself down here, and _please,_ don't come barging in my room later ok?” trudging up the stairs rather fast, not bothering to stay longer for the discussion they were going to have about him and Woojin.

“Bet you fifty bucks they're _fucking_ tonight.”

“Make it a hundred and we got ourselves a deal,” clarifies Jeongin, shaking hands with Hyunjin.

“Then the loser has to be a slave to the other for the rest of this month."

Chenle watches the exchange with confusion and Renjun mumbles, “Idiots. I'm surrounded by stupid idiots.”

**Author's Note:**

> lolol, where have I gone? to la la land.
> 
> jk.
> 
> I'm still here, I just been writing a lot and being an adult in general sucks big time ~ ~ woojinnie is becoming more beautiful each time he posts on social media <3
> 
> fyi, in case anyone gets confused, I'm a girl, not a guy! I don't want people to confuse my gender, thank you :')


End file.
